


Tease Revisited: I'm Not Laughing

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: A bet leads to some intense action between Tony and... ummm... Fornell. Gibbs walks in and we go from there.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: A thread on my NCIS list got this bunny hopping and chattering... God help me. This is an expansion of a long-ago drabble that came from God only knows where.  


* * *

It's not my fault, really... blame these two... three... blame whoever it was that started this up again and convinced my muse that Jethro had to be involved.

\-----------------------------

Tony DiNozzo lay back, sweat dripping off every inch of skin, and   
smiled wearily. He'd just experienced two hours of the most   
incredible sex he'd ever known and from the slack expression his   
partner wore, he knew he'd given as good as he'd received. Gently he   
reached out and stroked a hand through his lover's silver hair,   
bringing the other man partially out of his post-coital stupor.

"My God... you're incredible... where the hell do you get that kinda   
stamina?"

"Youth and a lot of practice. Time to pay up..."

"I guess you did keep your end of the bargain."

"In spades. Now c'mon, Fornell. You said if I took you to bed you'd   
prove you know how to pronounce my last name right."

Tobias gazed up at him with a wicked smile.

"I say it the way a real Italian would. The double Z should sound like a T..."

"No, no, no." Tony laughed. "Half the time you say DiNutso like you want everybody to think... well, okay, maybe a couple times I did earn that, but only in the process of saving lives or closing a case or..."

Fornell leaned up and planted a powerful kiss on Tony's lips, effectively ending the babble.

"You need t'spend less time around Sciuto."

"Oh, yeah? If it weren't for her, neither of us would be here."

"This... is true." He agreed, letting his desire show clearly through the gaze that raked up and down Tony's body.

"You up for one more round?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I wish. Not as young as I wanna be, DiNozzo..."

"Or as I wish you were. I can wait 'till you're rested up. It'll be worth it. You're no slouch in the bedroom yourself, Tobias."

"I've got a good memory."

"And fantastic hands... and an amazing mouth... you know, you could just lay back and let me take over... you wouldn't have to do anything..." Tony offered, licking his lips. Tobias' eyes widened and his breathing sped up, but his achy, weary body swiftly expressed its pessimistic opinion of his chances. Just as he was about to give Tony his regrets and make a counter-offer of a few hours of sleep, a new voice, coming from the direction of the bedroom doorway, had both men's heads swiveling in that direction and instantly got their attention off their libidos.

"Son of a..."

"Boss!" Tony yelped, frantically trying to pull the tangled sheets over to his side and around his body.

"Gibbs, what the hell..."

"Damn it, we had a deal, Tobias. If the kid made a serious proposition, you were supposed to tell me!" Gibbs growled.

"That was two years ago."

"So?"

"So you never found the courage you said you were looking for. So Tony gave me a chance and I took it. I wasn't gonna hang out in the background forever, Jethro..."

His heart feeling like a crumpled piece of paper, twisted up and tossed aside when the words on it were deemed unworthy, Gibbs stared at Fornell for a long time before finally swallowing and quietly speaking a truth that shocked Tony utterly.

"Tell the truth... I was counting on it."

"Boss?"

"It's okay, Tony. None a'this is your problem. Couldn't expect you to wait on me. I'll... see you at work on Monday. Have fun..."

"God... Gibbs, wait! Fun is all this was. He's fully aware of that and he's just using the situation to yank your chain." Tony grumbled, smacking Fornell in the shoulder. The other man looked utterly unrepentant. "I *have* been waiting on you... and waiting and waiting. Are you telling me you're finally ready to take a step in my direction? Ready to come out and tell me what you want?"

"Should I have to, DiNozzo? You can't look in my eyes right now and figure it out?"

Grinning lightly, Tony held out one hand. Gibbs hesitated for a moment, suddenly unsure he could go as far as Tony might be about to take him, but eventually he did move closer to the bed. Tony and Tobias both eased him down to sit on the edge of the mattress, but it was DiNozzo alone that shifted over to stare intently into Jethro's face.

"There. Much better. Now I see it... wow. Powerful stuff, Jethro. You staying? No obligation, no pressure."

"I want to..."

"I promised Tobias the night, so once he rests up, if he decides to join in, I'm not trying real hard to stop him. You okay with that?"

"Just tonight? You were serious about that?"

Tobias laughed.

"Hell, this was a romp, Jethro. Tension relief. If it got you to open your eyes and your mouth, though... even better. Go on, Tony, show him some a'those tricks you wore me out with. I'll just be over here, catching my breath."

"You're gonna watch?" Jethro asked, a bit incredulous.

"Hey, part of my FBI training was how to be a good observer an' you know what they say... use it or lose it."

\--------------------------------

TBConcluded...


	2. 2

Tease 2/2

\-----------------

Tony leaned in and softly kissed Gibbs, but just briefly. He repeated the process three or four times, backing off after a few seconds to give the other man a chance to adjust and think.

"Jethro?"

"Mmmm. What? That better not be it."

"Just checking in. You seem to be okay..."

"I'm fine. Be better if you kiss me again. Like you mean it, this time."

"This *isn't* it, you know. I've been wanting this so long... if you leave it up to me, we're gonna be here a while and you're gonna go home sore in places that never crossed your mind before tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, it's up to you."

Tony grinned and gently began nudging Jethro backwards until he was stretched out, his upper body supported between Tobias' now sheet-covered legs. The smaller man leaned forward and planted his own light kiss on Jethro's mouth.

"Have fun, Leroy. I know I will..."

"You wait your turn." Gibbs told him, his tone not entirely good-humored.

"You sayin' I'm gonna get one?"

Gibbs swallowed hard and looked up and back at his friend.

"Not right now, but later... maybe."

Turning his gaze back to Tony, Jethro had to fight down a gasp at the repressed irritation and jealousy he found in the younger man's eyes.

"Right." Tony snorted " *If* you can still think when I'm done... and *if*, at that point, you decide you want anybody but me. I'm betting... the answer'll be no on both counts."

"Pretty sure a'yourself, aren't you Dinutso?" Tobias asked. Tony slowly raised his eyes until their gazes locked and grinned wickedly.

"Is this you complaining?"

The bob of Fornell's Adam's apple was only slightly less forceful than Jethro's.

"Not on your life."

"Didn't think so. Now can you quiet down and enjoy being a human headboard for a while, huh?"

"Yeah... yeah, I got no problem with that."

"Good." Tony responded, focusing intently on Jethro again as he untangled his body and braced himself over the older man. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"You ready for this? Once I get going it might not be easy for me to stop... but I will if you need me to."

"No... no stopping, no backing off. Go on."

"God, do you even know how good that sounds?" Tony murmured, shifting up to his knees and beginning to unbutton Jethro's dress shirt. "Feels like centuries I've been waiting to hear it. You want me to touch you... run my fingers over your skin and remind your body what it's been living without for so long."

"I haven't been celibate, Tony."

"Yeah... neither have I. You saw that when you walked in. I'll admit, I've had some laughs... I almost always enjoy myself in bed. This... this is different." He countered, sliding the halves of Jethro's shirt apart and greedily drinking in what he'd uncovered. Both hands dropped down and made contact, providing a background of sensual massage as he continued to speak. "This is gonna be about passion... desire... and need... the craving to taste every inch of you at once and the discipline to go slow, make it the absolute best for both of us. When I finally wrap my hand around your cock, you'll be dripping with sweat... driving my name through your clenched teeth... and begging me to finish... to slick myself up and ease inside your body, inch by inch, until we're skin to skin... waiting to move until you tell me, until the only words in your head are 'I want'... and the feeling is so big and release is so close... then you'll feel my heat inside, my strength, as I let go... and you'll come all over both of us."

His eyes suddenly dark with yearning and his mouth slightly open, Jethro stared up at Tony and breathed deeply as he worked enough saliva into his mouth to allow him to speak.

"Tony..."

"Yeah?" the younger man asked, momentarily suspending his rub down.

"God..."

"You don't hesitate, Jethro. Not when it's serious. Whatever it is... just say it."

Jethro swallowed once more and reached out to cover Tony's hand with his own.

"Not just tonight... not just for fun. You and me...we last."

"Yeah. Whatever I have to do, we last."

"And you never say those dirty things to anybody else."

"Like I said, if Toby wants to have some fun later, he's welcome, but after tonight... those dirty... nasty... hotter than hot words are only for you." Tony agreed, sealing his promise with a long, deep kiss. "Speaking of our human headboard..."

"Yes?" Fornell drawled.

"You could grab the lube and start winding him up on top while I explore a little lower... if you wanted to."

"Rather do it the natural way."

"I'm not giving up my spot, so unless you're a contortionist..." Tony chuckled.

"I mean like I did it with you."

"Ohhhh... yeah, that'll do nicely. Just start slow, okay? Don't know if he's ever had anybody try it before."

"Try what?" Gibbs inquired cautiously. Tony leaned in close and whispered in Jethro's ear.

"Toby's gonna play with your nipples... rub 'em, twist 'em a little, 'till they stand up high and tight... and ache. That ache shoots straight down through your belly to your cock... before you know it you're harder than you've ever been. Sound good?"

"Yeah... yeah, it does." Jethro panted.

"Then say it. Tell me..."

"I want... want it bad."

"Mmmm... that's gotta be true. All my senses tell me it is. You smell like pure hormones... your muscles are trembling under my touch... I love watching your eyes go dark, your skin flush... hearing your voice get rough and your breath speed up. Guess there's just one left to test. Anytime, Tobias..."

For a long moment, Gibbs couldn't identify the next sound to reach his ears, but when Fornell laid a hand over each of his nipples and began to caress wet, slow, vaguely circular patterns, the truth hit him: the noise had been the other man licking his palms. Briefly, Jethro's brain tried to focus on that thought and find some reason it was disgusting, even a lame one, but then the sensation Tony had described began to build and suddenly his brain was hardly functioning at all.

"Oh... ohhhh f-..."

"Yeah, go on and say it. Dirty words don't phase me, Jethro..." Tony encouraged as he slowly began to lower Gibbs' zipper at last. His newest lover's growled response, however, stopped Tony in mid-seduction, leaving him convulsed with laughter.

"F... frog legs! Freaking, frazzled, flipping out... for God's sake, get with the program, Tony!" the older man grunted.

"What the hell..." Tobias managed, also momentarily lost to guffaws.

"I won't. That word... should always be the last resort... of a smart man..."

Tony chuckled, shook his head and resumed the task he'd briefly abandoned.

"Okay... as long as you can tell me what you need and want, it doesn't matter what words you use. There..." he soothed as he finally brought Jethro's cock out into the air. "... feel better?"

"Yeah... much. God, your hands are so warm and strong... drivin' me crazy... Shi-... nnnhhhh, Tobias, what're you..."

"Rub and twist, remember? Just relax into it, Jethro... shut your eyes, shut off your brain and just feel... let your body be all there is tonight, okay? Give yourself this gift..."

"Yeah... been too long since I did. Tony... more... please, more..."

The young man pulled away from the spots he'd been licking and grinned up at Gibbs.

"Where? Tell me where to go, love... c'mon, you can do it. Just give up one of your hot spots, Jethro... just one to start..."

"B-behind the head... a little pressure... but be easy. I don't wanna... lose it too soon. Takes too long... to recover."

"I can wait, trust me. After running through my paces with Toby, I pretty much have to. Let me do this for you... relax you for what comes next. Mmmm... you taste so good... red wine, salt and chilies. My new favorite combo..."

Gibbs hissed in a short breath and arched slightly, bringing pleased chuckles from both of the other men.

"I owe you *big*, DiNozzo." Tobias murmured. "Never thought I'd get to see him this way..."

"But you've always wanted to." Tony replied heatedly.

"You kidding? Button-down, high and tight Leroy Jethro Gibbs, moaning and begging while somebody plows his ass... hell, I've fantasized about that for years."

"Dreams do come true, Toby... you just have to believe." Tony assured him just before he took Jethro completely into his mouth. Gibbs cried out and clutched the sheets tightly, doing everything he could to stave off his release a little longer. Tobias knew that wasn't what he needed, and it definitely wasn't what Tony had in mind, so he started talking directly to Gibbs again, hoping to convince his friend to relax and let go.

"It's okay, Jethro... ease up, buddy... ease up. C'mon, damn it... you can't feel this like you should if you're all tensed up... there. Better, hmmm? Bet you're glad the kid knows how to do something with his tongue besides talk. Is he swirling it around the head of your dick right now... huh, Jethro? Is he? Is he runnin' it up an' down the underside... while he sucks real slow and gentle? He did that to me... not ashamed to admit, he pulled tears outta me. Then he went to the power suction and, man... I lost it right then and there. Gave him every drop I had. He took it all so easy... drank me right down and let me stay 'till I was ready to pull out... then, after I'd caught my breath, he flipped me over, lubed me up and slid into me... God, that was so incredible... there you go, Jethro... let him have it... don't fight, he can take it, trust me... yeah... perfect, Jethro... perfect. Okay... breathe deep... good..."

Gradually, after he'd retrieved what residue he could find, Tony slithered back up Jethro's body and clasped his new lover's face in both hands.

"Hi..."

"Yeah... I am. As a kite..."

"Cute. You really okay?"

"Incredible."

"Ready for the million dollar question?"

"Mmm-hmm. More than..."

"What's next?"

\-------------------------------

TBConcluded.......


	3. 3

Tease 3/4

\-------------

 

"You're asking me? The way you both were talkin' I thought it was pretty much a foregone conclusion."

"Hell no. To make long, slow love to you... that's what I want. Only fair that I give you a chance to change your mind. You need to really think about this, Jethro. The pleasure, the intensity Toby described, that's all real, but..."

"I'm a Marine, Tony. I've been blown up twice. And shot."

Tony laughed quietly and stroked Jethro's face.

"Yeah, and I almost died from the plague. Doesn't mean my first time was a breeze. There won't be a lot of pain, I promise you that. Still..."

"I can handle it. For more of what I just got... anything."

Tony studied Jethro, seemingly found what he was looking for and turned a suddenly stern gaze on Tobias.

"You know what your job is here, Toby. Getting into what you're seeing is fine, but you can't ignore him in the process. You help him through it... give him whatever he needs as soon as he needs it."

"I understand, DiNozzo." Tobias declared softly. "Last time I'll get to be here for either of ya like this, right? Gotta make the most of it... leave with good memories, not regrets."

Gibbs cringed mildly and stretched up a hand, which Fornell grasped.

"Toby, cmon. That martyr shit doesn't suit you. Give Tony and me a chance to figure things out... settle in. Maybe after some time passes and we're solid with each other... then we'll be ready to invite you back. Okay?"

"Yeah. I wasn't... it's just been so damn long since..."

Tobias shook his head a little, as if rejecting and throwing off dark feelings and thoughts. "Here, gimme that other hand, Jethro, so we can get goin'. I'm sure Nutso's gettin' a little frustrated..." Fornell taunted lightly, though his expression didn't quite match. Tony shot him a wild grin more than worthy of the nickname he'd just been tagged with and slid off the bed onto his feet.

"Martyr shit... nice, Jethro. Pretty much what I was thinking, you just beat me to it. Watch me now... watch everything I do. Switch on that attention to detail you're so famous for... let the first time I undressed you be scorched into your brain. Shoes... nice ones, by the way. Someday I'll play shoe-shine boy and polish them for you... I'm pretty good at it, actually. Then I'll show you the *other* thing I do really well while I'm kneeling at your feet. Socks... mmm, nice feet. Strong, great shape..." he mused, slowly massaging Jethro's left instep and heel then switching to the right.

"That feels really good... but you tickle me and it's over before it even starts."

"Another time, maybe. Better you laugh during sex than cry."

"Depends what you're laughing at."

"Too true. Feel the fabric of your pants sliding down your legs, Jethro. Concentrate on the sensation... remember this. The cotton of your briefs... whole different touch against your skin."

"How about *you* touch my skin? And why the hell are you still holding my hands, Tobias?"

"Guess Nutso's not the only impatient one. You just focus on him right now. You'll see why I'm doing this in a little while..."

Jethro looked down the bed and chuckled weakly when he saw Tony crawling towards him.

"Tony..."

"Shhh. Relax... relax. Nothing's gonna happen that you don't know about well in advance, okay? I want you, Jethro... more than I ever thought it was possible to want somebody." Tony admitted, finally moving back within kissing range. "What happens tonight and when is up to you, though. You tell me to move faster, I do it... you tell me to back off, I do that, too. Your wish, my command..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Talk to me, Jethro... what do you want me to do, huh? Don't be nice about it, either... I wanna hear every dirty word you know... want it growled right in my ear. C'mon, Jethro... tell me."

Gibbs groaned, let his eyes slip closed and felt his hips rock up and forward almost involuntarily.

"Contact..." he finally said. "... rub yourself all over me, Tony, please... touch me, taste me... anything..."

"Hot... but not really very dirty." Tony countered, grinning around an extended tongue that was painting Jethro's throat with warmth and moisture.

"Hell... Tony... "

"I know... but you can do it, Jethro. I'm not asking for Shakespeare. Just tell me what you like... what I can do to make it incredible for you."

"Kissing... I love kissing my partner while... you know."

"Yeah, got the jist of it. Absolutely no problem there. What else?" The younger man asked huskily, now suckling and lapping his way down to Jethro's chest.

"God... I-I..."

"You what?"

"I can't think when you're doing that!"

"Whoops." Tony apologized, offering Jethro a shameless, unapologetic smile. "How about this... if you *don't* like something, then you speak up. Easier?"

"Much..."

"For me too. Means I probably won't hear much outta you, but that's nothing new." He snarked, creating a damp trail down to Jethro's navel and briefly dipping his tongue into the slight depression.

"Ahhh! Jeez..."

"Happy mental note... belly button is sensitive."

"Enough foreplay, damn it! I'm already hard again and the second one may be all I have left tonight... please."

"As strong as you are, I doubt that... but I understand. Need the lube, Toby."

Fornell passed over a small plastic container and received a sweet smile in return. "Remember... whatever he needs."

"I know."

Rising up onto his knees once again, Tony slicked his hand with some of the glistening fluid from the bottle, allowed it to warm for a few moments, then stroked Jethro once, firmly and slowly.

"No... Tony, c'mon..."

"Easy. Breathe, Jethro. No more waiting, okay? Here we go... just gonna touch, get the crease done first... now for the big deal. Not going in yet... not 'till you relax a little. There... feel that?"

"Yeah. Strange... but good... warm and light."

"This is almost my favorite part, you know? Feeling the muscle start to surrender... opening to my touch. Mmmm... better and better. Maybe just the tip of a finger now..."

As Tony eased his hand forward a bare fraction, Jethro groaned and closed his eyes.

"Hell... what's with all the teasing and the prep? Toby said you just... went in."

"Not quite. I stretched him too, but seeing as he's not a virgin to this, he didn't need as much help. I'm not taking any chances on hurting you your first time. God forbid, you might never want it to happen again..."

"He's what? Tobias?"

"Later. Focus, Jethro... focus."

Tony pushed a tiny bit deeper and rotated his finger, leaving his lover no choice but to obey the directive.

"Nnnnhhh... damn..."

"Pain?"

"No... not even close..."

"Good to hear. Take a deep breath, hold it for a five count and release it nice and slow. Yeah... slowly. Perfect... room enough for another finger, now..."

"I don't think so..."

"Actually... it'll probably take three."

"Three?!"

"Relax, Jethro. I told you I'd back off if you said that's what you want."

"No... I just..."

"I'll go slow and careful, I promise. You'd be surprised what your body can do. A few hours and a really experienced partner... a whole fist will fit. Part of the forearm, too."

Eyes fully open and eyebrows nearly touching his hairline, Gibbs stared, but didn't comment. Tony grinned lightly, slid his finger out a bit and then back in. "Right. Not a topic we should be discussing. Back to business..."

"Mmmm... yeah. Better than flapping our gums any day..."

"You're not getting out of talking completely. I need to know when you're hurting."

"Not so far..."

"One finger usually doesn't. Two, on the other hand..." Tony cautioned as he suited words to action. This time, Jethro's groan wasn't all pleasure.

"Damn... see what you mean... but I'm not backing off... I've wanted this too much to let it... let *you* go."

"I feel the same way. Take another of those deep breaths... slow release... perfect..."

Less than twenty minutes later, Tony was working three fingers in and out fairly easily and had demonstrated, though only once, that a prostate was worth having, no matter what issues it might create later on in life. Noting that sweat was plastering his lover's hair even closer to his head than it usually sat and his expression was a study in tension, Tony finally relented.

"Okay... we're about ready, I think."

"Think?! You better be sure, DiNozzo! You're killin' me over here..."

"I know, you've held on long enough." Tony responded gently as he extracted his hand. "Tobias..."

"Got it." he said quietly, handing over the condom he'd pulled from the drawer several minutes earlier. Tony opened it and quickly rolled it on then slicked himself down heavily. Leaning in, he tenderly eased Jethro's legs up and back, positioned himself in the space he'd created and murmured against the other man's jaw.

"I'm gonna make love to you, Jethro... Not fast, hot monkey sex, not grinding bodies... making love. We're about to create something... and it'll be strong and lasting and perfect... tell me you're ready..."

"I am... God, Tony, please..."

" Let me inside... just a little.... yeah. Breathe, gorgeous... breathe for me..."

At first, it was impossible for Gibbs to obey Tony's soft request. No matter how hard he fought, his lungs seemed frozen, unable to expand. As he began to adjust, however, his chest unlocked and his body reacted to the fresh oxygen by easing up, allowing Tony to nudge in a bit farther. "There... so good... you feel incredible, Jethro..."

"It is... is good... more... I need more... get all the way in..."

"I will... I'll get there soon... won't hurt you..."

Looking down with a half-smile, Tobias tightened his grip on Jethro's hands and offered quiet reassurance.

"Just this once, let him take the lead, Jethro... Tony'll show you the way... close your eyes an' give in... give yourself to him totally. There... there ya go. Feel his strength... his heat... burns you up inside, but you only want more. Show him how bad you need him... say the words you think you can't. Go on..."

Jethro grunted and tipped his chin up until his neck was stretched tight, but he finally surrendered.

"Gahhh! Tony, move! Please... do it... make love to me, now... can't stand it much longer... have to feel you all the way inside me... want every inch and every drop of sweat and every scream... love me, Tony."

His throat far too constricted to speak, Tony chose instead to respond with a deep, powerful kiss. As the younger man began to thrust with exquisite slowness and control, Jethro groaned deeply and felt a tear track down his face. He longed to wipe it away, to hide the evidence of his emotions, but he needed Fornell's staunch support too much to even think of letting go.

Gradually, as Tony's movements became stronger, faster and more erratic, Jethro found his body rising to meet the downward pushes, matching the other man's rhythm and pace. Frantic for air, he broke the kiss just slightly and panted out a few choked, gritty words.

"Yes, Tony... yes... finish it... finish me..."

"Right now... gonna do it right now..." his lover replied, voice just as husky and fractured. "Feel me... feel the fire, Jethro... s'happening, baby... yeah, squeeze down tight... take everything I have... love you, Jethro... love you..."

Gibbs cried out, brief and hoarse, and achieved his own release, covering his belly and Tony's with warm, sticky fluid. Tony, struggling to catch his breath, held very still for a long moment then eased out and away, barely managing to fall sideways and not directly on top of Jethro. The knowledge that he needed to get the condom off and both of them cleaned up appeared in his mind, but exhaustion swamped him before the thought could take root and he swiftly succumbed to the darkness.

\--------------------------

TBC............


End file.
